De humano a fantasma y de fantasma a humano
by Vicky-chan3
Summary: Minato y Kushina luego de una pequeña trampilla de sus amigos se dicen sus sentimientos. Los padres de ambos se tenían que ir a distintos países por temas de trabajo, que volverían dentro de unos años. Pero a los dos les pasa un accidente y de ahí sus vidas cambiaran completamente...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del loco de Kishi-chan :3 y blah, blah, blah..

Bueno, espero que disfruten esto "renovado, que por razones que después en el muro explicaré"... Espero disfruten :)

* * *

*By: Tory Namikaze Uzumaki *

De humano a fantasma y de fantasma a humano

Capítulo 1: La fiesta de despedida.

En un país muy grande llamado Konohagakure, más exactamente en la ciudad de la hoja, se encontraban en un parque 8 amigos de 17 años de edad, se estaban despidiendo de sus dos mejores amigos, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, los cuales se iban de la ciudad porque sus padres fueron transferidos a diferentes países por cuestiones de trabajo. Ambos especulaban que la tardanza no pasaría más de dos años.

Todos ellos se estaban despidiendo, las amigas de Kushina estaban llorando a moco tendido, Fugaku y Hiashi estaban con los rostros sin expresión, solo Hizashi tenía los ojos lagrimosos, el era el único varón que estaba en el grupo de kushina, aunque todos eran amigos, el grupo estaba dividido en dos, el grupo de Kushina y el de Minato. Pero aunque el grupo estuviera dividido, no dejaban de ser amigos, los 8 se llevan muy bien.

–¿Pero volverán en dos años exactos, no? –.

–No Mikoto, volveremos al rededor de dos años... ¿Pero va ser mucho? Digo ¿Cuánto es "alrededor de 2 años"? –.

Mikoto paresia no querer que se vayan, les pregunto eso veinte mil veces, y tanto Kushina como Minato, estaban ya cansándose. Minato pensando en que decir para dejar convencida a la pelinegra, dijo.

–Mikoto, te prometemos que para fines de agosto dentro de dos años, estaremos aquí, en Konoha, ¿Verdad, Kushina? –.

–Claro´ttebane –.

Minato se lo dijo tan sereno que convenció momentáneamente a Mikoto. Ésta se calmo, dejo de hacer preguntas, y Hana se animo a preguntar.

–Etooo... ¿C-cuando se van? –se sonroja –.

–Yo me voy hoy en la noche –respondió primero Kushina –.

–Y yo me voy mañana en la madrugada. ¿Por? –.

–B-bueno, yo pensaba q-que p-podríamos hacer una re-reunión de d-despedida entre n-nosotros –.

–¡Excelente idea Hana-chan! ¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos en el sótano de mi casa? Les pregunto ahora a mis padres y lo hacemos. ¿Vale?-.

–Esta bien, pero primero les preguntaremos a nuestros padres, y creo que no estaría mal si luego cada uno trae algo para colaborar ¿Les parece?-.

Todos aceptaron. Y más tarde cada uno fue a su respectiva casa, eran las 4 de la tarde, y cuando todos se volvieron a reunir en el patio trasero de la casa de Kushina, ya eran las 5 p.m, y ahí planearon todo para esa noche.

–Bueno ¿A todos los dejaron? -recibió un asentimiento de parte de todos y continuo-. Entonces los quiero a todos a las 6 de la tarde en mi casa, y que cada uno de ustedes traiga un platillo u bebida ¿Entendieron? Porque yo a las 23 hs tengo que salir de mi casa –.

–¡Sí! –respondieron todos a dúo –.

–Entonces, hasta la tarde chicos, los espero´ttebane –.

Kushina salio de allí dejando a todos pensativos, excluyendo a nuestro rubio que estaba fuera de lo que estaban pensando los demás y se preguntaba en que estaban pensando sus amigos, ya que sus caras eran de sospechar. Sus amigos solo tenían una pregunta en la mente. Minato se sentía tan fuera de lugar, que intentaba por todos los medios que sus amigos lo incluyeran en sus reflexiones de vaya a saber uno qué. Minato ya cansado de preguntarles que es lo que piensan y que le respondan "Después te enteraras", dijo que se tenía que hacer las maletas para mañana en la madrugada, alejándose de aquel extraño grupo. Cuando sus amigos comprobaron que Minato estaba lo suficiente lejos para que no escuchara nada, Mikoto dijo.

–Bueno chicos ¿Cómo lo aremos? Porque creo que todos tuvimos el mismo pensamiento –.

–Sí, tenemos que hacer un plan para que estos tórtolos se confiesen; porque por lo visto, necesitan un empujón... ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Tienes alguna idea Hiashi? –.

–Bueno, he estado pensando en algo, pero dudo que, por lo menos Kushina, coopere, porque Minato es tan inocente que de seguro caerá fácil –.

–Hmp, no olviden que Kushina es muy despistada. Y de seguro caerá también, pero le tenemos que atraer con algo... –dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad –.

–Ya, Fugaku, di lo que tienes en mente, ¿Porqué lo tienes, no? –.

–Hmp, por supuesto –.

–Pues vamos, dila... –le dijo mientras todos se acercaban a hacer una ronda para escuchar el plan –.

–Bueno, el plan es así... –.

Mientras Fugaku les decía el plan, nuestro rubio estaba en su casa empacando las cosas para el viaje en la madrugada, pensando en cierta pelirroja, que le robo el corazón de una manera que ni él mismo sabe. No se animaba a confesar sus sentimientos, por miedo de ser rechazado y deformar su tan hermosa amistad. Por eso decidió guardar eso sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, para algún día coger valor y decírselos.

En la casa de Kushina pasaba lo mismo que con Minato. En su tiempo le costo aceptar esos sentimientos, pero no había pasado mucho para que los aceptara. Porque sí, no le encontró sentido alguno negarlos, por más que intento no pudo, porque quiera o no, su corazón ya había elegido dueño, y como le dijo una vez su mamá: "El corazón, una vez que elige dueño, es muy difícil hacerlo cambiar."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~horas depués~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Toc, toc, toc*

Kushina estaba es su cuarto tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no escucho que tocaron la puerta. Ni mucho menos cuando la abrieron. Salió de su ensoñación cuando de repente siente un olor delicioso y muy bien conocido por ella.

–¡Ramen! –.

Cuando chilló y se encontró frente a un tazón humeante de ramen, se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos, y les pregunto sorprendida.

–¡¿Cuando llegaron´ttebane?! –.

–Hace 10 minutos kushina – le sonríe Mikoto –.

–Y como es que no los escuche? –.

–Porque parece que estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos que no nos notaste... ¿En que estabas pensando? O mejor dicho, ¿En quién pensabas kushina? –sonríe con picaría –.

–Hmp, esta chica no piensa nada. Tiene aire en la cabeza, es imposible que piense en algo –sonríe burlonamente–. Y si llegara a pensar en algo es porque debe de esta enfer... –.

No pudo terminar lo que decía cuando una zapatilla se estrello de lleno de su cara, y una Kushina todo cabreada, con una gran vena marcada en la frente se le acercaba para hacerlo pagar por ponerla de tan malhumoren la tarde. Si no hubiese sido por sus amigas, Fugaku hubiera estado con otra cosa estrellada en la cara.

–K-Kushina no crees que ya es suficiente, y tampoco creo que me quieras dejar sin novio, ¿No? –.

–Kushina ya tranquilízate, ¿Qué t-te parece si y-ya vamos al só-sótano? –.

–Sí, vamos Kushina no desperdicies tu tiempo –.

–Sí, es verdad Sora, no voy a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo en ese tonto –a todos les sale una gota estilo anime –. Bueno, vamos, antes de que me arrepienta y enserio lo mande al hospital –susurra –.

–¡Sí! –.

Cuando fueron al sótano, se encontraron todo ordenado, limpio y con una linda alfombra roja en el piso, una mesita en el medio y una almohadas al rededor, todo cortesía de la madre de kushina, que se había ofrecido a ordenarles el sótano para que estén más cómodos.

–¡Waaaa! Que lindo lo ordenaste kushina –.

–No, yo lo hice, lo hizo mi madre, ella se ofreció a acomodarlo todo. Después le daré las gracias, a quedado muy bonito a decir verdad –.

–Pues sí, esta muy lindo –.

–Bueno, que les parece si comenzamos, porque solo nos quedan 5 horas –.

–Es verdad, solo me quedan 5 horas, ¡Hay que aprovecharlas al máximo chicos! –.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y con una diminuta sonrisa. Porque había que admitirlo, extrañarían mucho a Kushina. Porque ella es su amiga, la que siempre alegra al grupo con una sonrisa, siendo muy optimista, y con una sinceridad y humildad para todo. Pero bueno, también hay que mencionar que extrañarían todo de ella, sus defectos, virtudes, estados de ánimos, todo. La querían tal y como era. Simplemente ella. Y con Minato no era la excepción. Esta por demás decir que también lo extrañarían. Y mucho, el era su balanza, parándolos siempre a tiempo, dando buenos consejos, y diciéndoles las cosas con paciencia y gusto. Iban a estar tristes, cada uno a su manera, con la ausencia de ambos.

Todos comenzaron a hacer diversas cosas; jugaron, rieron, sacaron fotos, algunos se cayeron, y hasta lloraron de la risa. Se estaban comportando como unos niños, pero eso a ellos en esos momentos mucho no les importaba, estaban más concentrados en divertirse. Luego de 2 horas de pura diversión, Mikoto propuso un juego y todos aceptaron. A ecepción de Kushina, que no estaba muy contenta de jugar "a la botellita".

–¡Mikoto, yo no quiero besar con nadie! ¡No quiero jugar a eso! –replicó caprichosa –.

–Tranquila Kushina, no es el juego que conoces, es otro parecido –.

–¿Así si? ¿Y cómo es? –preguntó aún con desconfianza –.

–El juego es así, yo o cualquiera de nosotros gira la botellita y al que le toca los dos extremos de la botella, ambos tendrán que hacer juntos una prenda que nosotros elijamos para los que les tocó. ¿Qué te parece? –.

–Bueno, no tengo ninguna queja, juguemos – dijo con algo de desconfianza –. Aunque a decir verdad tengo un extraño presentimiento de todo esto´ttebane... –.

"–Vaya... Parece que eso del sexto sentido de las mujeres es verdad... y yo que pensé que era una tontería de minato –." Pensaba Hiashi.

–¡Entonces juguemos! – exclamó emocionada Sora –.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, donde había 8 almohadas, justo para ellos; y en un momento dado en el que nadie se dio cuenta, Sora y Hana en los vasos en los que bebían Kushina y Minato, pusieron un imán, que para cuando giraran la botella, apuntara para el lado de cada uno. Y así comenzó el juego. Mikoto fue la primera que giro la botella. La botella giraba y giraba, hasta que una punta se detuvo en Kushina y el otro extremo en Minato, los otros seis sonrieron. Kushina y Minato se miraron extrañados.

–Bueno chicos, por lo visto les toco a ustedes, así que tendrán que hacer una prenda que nosotros elegiremos...–.

–Sí, sí. Dimos cual es así la hacemos rápido. – respondió indiferente –.

–Me disculpan, me tengo que ir al baño. Después me dicen cual fue la prenda –.

"Perfecto" Pensaron sus amigos. Paresia que la suerte estaba de su lado.

Minato se levanto, subió las escaleras y fue al baño. Los demás le dijeron a Kushina que no escuchara la prenda que ellos elegirían. Kushina se alejo un poco del grupo para demostrar que ella no escucharía nada. Los otros estaban "inventado la prenda", aunque ya la tenían desde que empezaron el juego. Ellos se hacían que se estaban debatiendo que prenda hacer, apropósito para entretener a Kushina pero no, ellos estaban hablando de cualquier cosa.

–¡Yai! ¡Esto tan feliz de todo haya salido como lo planeamos! – sonríe –. ¡Ahora solo falta que ellos se confiesen! – exclamo Sora feliz –.

–¿Ya esta? Escucho muchos murmullos –.

–¡No! ¡Todavía no Kushina! Bueno ¿Quién le dice la prenda?

–¡Yo se lo digo! Voy a disfrutar esto... – Mikoto sonríe soñadoramente –.

–¡Kushina ya-ya puedes venir! –.

–¡Al fin! Pensé que ya se habían olvidado de que me tenían que hacer una prenda –.

–Mikoto dile la prenda – dijo Fugaku con un toque de diversión, ya quería ver como reaccionaria la peliroja –.

–Bueno kushina, tendrás que estar 2 horas encerrada... –.

–Bah, eso es pan comido! Eso es todo lo que tenemos que hacer? –.

–Déjame terminar kushina, te estaba diciendo que estarás encerrada 2 horas con... –.

Minato estaba entrando en el sótano cuando escucho su nombre y pregunto.

–¿Me necesitan? – sonrisa encantadora –. (N/T: *-*)

–¡Llegas a tiempo minato! Y sí, ya tenemos la prenda para los dos –.

–¡¿Tengo que estar dos horas encerrada con mina-chan?! ¡¿Y qué pasa si me niego?! –.

Mikoto se le acerca al oído y le susurra algo. Kushina se pone tan roja como su pelo, hasta perecía que estaba compitiendo para ver que es más rojo, parecía una competencia. Kushina acepto forzosamente la prenda, y minato estaba más que feliz, esa parecía ser la ocasión perfecta para decir sus sentimientos, así que acepto felizmente.

–Bueno, la prenda es que los dos estén encerrados en este cuarto por dos horas y que cuando salgan quiero ver resultados que valgan la pena... – Mikoto los llevo a una habitación que estaba en el sótano y los metió adentro dejándolos encerrados con llave –. Bueno, nosotros ya cumplimos, ahora dejemos que estos tórtolos se digan lo que sienten –.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron de la habitación, dejando el sótano vacío. En la pequeña habitación estaban los dos solos pensando en que hacer, porque la situación era incomoda. Los dos querían aprovechar ese momento para decirse todo, pero las palabras no salían. Kushina harta de ese silencio incomodo, decidió hablar.

–Y bueno mina-chan... ¿De qué hablamos? Porque me esta molestando este silencio incomodo... –.

–No se de que podemos hablar Shina... (apodo cariñoso que le puso Minato cuando recién se hacían amigos) ¿Tú no quieres preguntarme nada? Digo, así perdemos un poco el tiempo.. –.

Bueno, Minato no era ningún tonto, así que desde el principio supo lo que sus amigos querían, el estaba de acuerdo, aunque hubiese preferido hacerlo por su cuenta, era consiente de que no podría hacerlo. Preguntó eso para ver si podían llegar al tema que él quería, así no le costaría mucho decirle lo que sentía.

–No, no tengo ninguna pregun... ¡Espera, sí tengo una pregunta que hacerte! Ya una vez te la pregunte, pero tu no me la respondiste porque te había ido de urgencia.. –.

Y ¡Bingo! Kushina logró que Minato se ponga nervioso.

–¿Y cuál es? Dime... –.

–¿Tienes alguien a quien amas? O sea ¿Te gusta alguien Mina-chan? –.

–sonrojado –. ¿E-eh? Y-yo... Yoo... – Minato no pensó que sería tan difícil responder a esa simple pregunta. En menos de dos minutos su mente le dio la respuesta perfecta. Le confesaría su amor de forma indirecta – ...Sí, hay alguien que me gusta... – sonríe –.

–¿Y yo la conozco? – Kushina sentía una presión en su pecho, y su estómago se contrajo. Intentaba con fuerzas de que su voz no temblara –.

–Por supuesto que la conoces... –.

–¿Y có-cómo es? – le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta y escondiendo su cara con su flequillo para que no notara las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus orbes violetas. Raramente Minato no se dio cuenta de nada –.

–Ella es hermosa... – dijo sin darse cuenta de que le estaba rompiendo el corazón –. Es un ángel, tiene un cabello que me enloquece, unos ojos que cuando los veo, me hace sentir vivo, una sonrisa que ilumina mi vida, cuando me ve a los ojos me pierdo en ellos, cuando me habla me siento en el cielo. Y aunque no sea del todo consiente de que es el amor, y que ella no me vea más que como un simple amigo... Yo la amo, daría mi vida por ella. Mi corazón y alma le pertenecen –.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kushina no aguanto más y se dio la vuelta encaminándose al pequeño baño que había en ese cuarto. Antes de que se entre, Minato la agarro de la muñeca preguntándole que le sucedía, Kushina se soltó del agarre, sin mostrar su rostro, aunque Minato no le vio el rostro, escucho un sollozo y vio como su cuerpo se estremeció por ello. Preocupado se puso delante de ella, viendo como lágrimas gruesas mojaban su rostro. Preocupado sin saber que hacer para que dejara de llorar, la abrazo con mucho cariño, sintiendo como ella le correspondía el abrazo y lloraba silenciosamente en su pecho. Esperaría a que se calamara para preguntarle que le sucedía.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales no cambiaron de posición, Kushina se tranquilizo y separándose lentamente de Minato y limpiándose las lágrimas, él se animo a preguntar.

–¿Dije algo malo Shina? Porque llorabas de esa manera? –.

–¿Enserio no te diste cuenta Mina-chan? – preguntó amargamente –.

–¿De que me tengo que dar cuenta? –.

–¡De que te amo Minato! – llorando de nuevo –. Espero que esa chica algún día se de cuenta de la excelente persona que esta a su lado y que no se tan baka en dejarte ir – dándose vuelta para ir corriéndose al baño. Minato se quedo en shok con lo que escucho. ¿Kushina lo ama? ¿Escucho bien?

Salio del shok, solo cuando escucho el fuerte portazo que dio Kushina al cerrar la puerta del baño. Así que se acercó.

–¡Kushina! ¡ Ábreme la puerta tenemos que hablar...! ¡Por favor, ábreme! –.

-¡No! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! No por ahora... ¡Déjame en paz!

-Kushina, no me obligues a forzar la puerta... – Minato no estaba enojado, solo un poco exasperado por la terca actitud de Kushina –. Vamos Shina... ¡Ábreme la puerta, Hablemos! ó_ò – le suplicó –.

–¡No! –.

Minato dándose cuenta de que kushina no le abriría la puerta, se preparo y empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que esta se abriera. Kushina estaba sentada en el retrete, con sus manos en su cara, llorando desconsoladamente. A Minato esa imagen le rompió el corazón, haciéndole poner los ojos lagrimosos, maldiciéndose mentalmente, se sentía un tonto. Minato fue rápido a su lado, le agarró firme de os hombros y le dijo que lo mirara a los ojos.

–No –.

–Por favor Kushina, mírame a los ojos... –.

Kushina levanto lentamente la mirada y se encontró con los pedazos de cielo de su amigo. Perdiéndose brevemente en ellos. Para segundos después escucharlo murmurar algo que la dejo sorprendida.

–Eres tú de la chica de la que estoy enamorado Shina, como es que no te diste cuenta, estoy loco por tí...**Te amo** ... –.

Minato se acerco a los labios de Kushina y los roso levemente, diciéndole con ese simple gesto que si no quería que la besase que se alejara, pero en cambio Kushina lo agarro del cuelo y lo beso de lleno, dejando a Minato brevemente sorprendido, pero eso lo hizo sonreír. Minato amaba todo de ella, amaba su hiperactividad, su sinceridad a pesar de todo, y también su fragilidad, porque sí, ella era tan frágil como una rosa, aunque demostrara todo lo contrario. El beso en un principio fue tierno, pero luego se volvió apasionado. Aunque los dos eran inexpertos en esto, parecían todo lo contrario, sus labios se movían solos, sus mentes en blanco, concentrados en ese beso, que luego le seguirían muchos más...

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, les gusto? :3 Espero y deseo que sí, porque la verdad es que no soy muy buena en esto, y la anterior dueña de la cuenta, no había relatado muy bien la historia, noté muchas faltas de ortografía, puntos, comas y todo eso... En fin, yo seguiré la historia a partir de ahora, ella me dio las ideas que tenía con este fic, yo intentaré con todas las ganas continuarlo! :DD En fin, eso es todo... Cuídense y coman mucho chocolate! :))

Byee~!

Me regalarían un review? :3


End file.
